1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of setting group information, and more particularly to a method of setting group information by displaying additional information to be added to base information via a first gesture input and a second gesture input.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With recent technological advances, display devices, such as those integrated into smart-phones, have begun to implement a wider array of functions. For instance, smart-phones may implement various functions, such as telephone calls, message transmission/reception, playback of moving images, image capture, web browsing, alarm setting, and the like.
When setting an alarm of a display device, a user occasionally sets a plurality of alarms at certain intervals, to prevent the user from falling to notice the alarm. In this case, setting the plurality of alarms one by one may inconvenience the user somewhat. Therefore, there is demand for easier alarm setting in the case of setting a plurality of alarms at certain intervals.